


Somehow, Things Get Better

by MissCinnabonRoll



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, You Don't Know Me (Novel)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Friendships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Moving, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCinnabonRoll/pseuds/MissCinnabonRoll
Summary: Parents always tell you that things will be fine when moving to a different and unfamiliar area. They sometimes leave out the part about leaving your friends behind, getting away from old memories, having to deal with new people, and all the requirements that you don't see because it's in small letters as a fine print.But I still signed this contract because I know how much this means to my mom. So, I'll suck it up like a true young adult.Maybe things will be fine......somehow.





	Somehow, Things Get Better

Alright so most of you guys might not recognize or know of this character named John.

No, he is not an OC of mine, he's a character from the novel _You Don't Know Me_ written by David Klass. If you have not read the novel, I suggest looking it up or if you'd like, I can just give a summary of it.

This chapter is just my general headcanons for this character who I have grown to like while reading the novel and I actually do recommend you guys to read it because to me it's great. 

So here you go. My headcanons of John that I have so far. I have more but I'll just give you these for now. By the way, in the novel they never state his last name so I'm just going to give him Glassman as a surname for him.

 

[ _Then you're left in the dust_ ](https://youtu.be/RXWYDeGhe24)  
[ _Unless I stuck by ya_ ](https://youtu.be/RXWYDeGhe24)  
[ _You're a sunflower_ ](https://youtu.be/RXWYDeGhe24)  
[ _I think your love would be too much_ ](https://youtu.be/RXWYDeGhe24)  
[ _Or you'll be left in the dust_ ](https://youtu.be/RXWYDeGhe24)  
[ _Unless I stuck by ya_ ](https://youtu.be/RXWYDeGhe24)  
[ _You're the sunflower_ ](https://youtu.be/RXWYDeGhe24)  
[ _You're the sunflower_ ](https://youtu.be/RXWYDeGhe24)

 

🌻 After reading the book, I saw some signs that John has social anxiety and low self esteem. He honestly is trying to get better, but there are times where it'll come back to him.  
🌻 Besides the tuba, John likes to also play the ukulele and fiddle.  
🌻 At the beginning of the book, John asks the readers if they think he might have freckles. I can see him with freckles that he's sometimes insecure about.  
🌻 John has a very wild imagination; it's sometimes good, but sometimes bad as well because of his anxiety. Still, his imagination creates an alternate reality to get through difficult times.  
🌻 His dog is basically trained to help John cope with his anxiety attacks and depression.  
🌻 Old habits die hard, John still gives nicknames to people he's met or sees a lot. He will never tell anyone this unless they are close to him.  
🌻 Angst: John still imagines what his father is like, which is sort of a way for him to deal with problems or cope. Like, he'll ask his image of his dad for advice. No one knows he does this.  
🌻 John sometimes doesn't know how to deal with communication with others and seems to be careful with his words.  
🌻 If you become his friend, he's a loyal friend to the end so don't break his trust in you.  
🌻 Loves National Geographics but he thinks people will see him as a weirdo for having a small obsession with it. Keeps that to himself. He likes to watch Buzzfeed videos, TED-Ed, Cut, Psych2Go, 101 Facts, CinemaWins, TheThings, Life Hacks and Experiments, ProZD, and Crash Course.  
🌻 John is cautious with people touching him and it does make him uncomfortable at times. Give him time to warm up to someone.  
🌻 Because of his low self esteem, John has a hard time accepting compliments from others.  
🌻 Seems very aloof and has a bit of trust issues.  
🌻 He likes to write out small poems which seems to calm him when he's upset of having an anxiety attack. It distracts him from everything.  
🌻 John absolutely hates being overwhelmed because he might get pushed to the edge and either cry which he doesn't like crying in front of others or an outburst might occur because yelling might drive away the problem.  
🌻 As said in the book, John is actually pretty strong and fast. He's just very modest about this.  
🌻 He says he can't sing, but I can see that John has a pretty good voice. It's soft and gentle.  
🌻 Not bothered by gory movies or video games.  
🌻 As of now, his friends consist of Bill Beanman (because I just want them to be genuine friends after the end of the novel *shrugs*), Andy Pearce and Violet Hayes. 


End file.
